monster_hunter_sandboxfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Lord Loss/Discussion of the Week: More Elder Dragons
Hello, and welcome to Discussion of the Week: More Elder Dragons! Because sequels are always better, right? Sorry about the gap last week though, I didn't mean for that to happen. Anyway, on with the show... Jhen Mohran I like Jhen a lot, it feels like a much much better attempt at doing a 'big monster' fight on the scale of Lao Shan Lung. The boat on the sand is unique, the two stage fight breaks things up, and the music is pretty epic. Jhen also has a surprisingly good design. No real comment on Hallowed Jhen Mohran. Ceadeus Again, it's a much better 'big monster' than Lao. About on a par with Jhen, I'd say, although the underwater aspect makes it a significantly different fight. I do wish there was less passiveness in the first half of the battle, though. Goldenbeard Ceadeus is... OK, I guess? Nothing majorly different about it. Alatreon See, people claim Disufiroa is ridiculous and overpowered, but I can't really blame the Frontier team for taking to the extreme a concept that already started in MH3. Personally, I've never beaten Alatreon - no luck with the online partners in Tri - but I didn't enjoy the fight all that much - lots of him flying around, just out of range, breath attacks, all that stuff. Apparently it's better in 3 Ultimate, though. Dire Miralis It reminds me a lot of Fatalis - specifically the Crimson one - just much, much more fun. Sure, it's a bit 'non-biological' what wit the veins of molten lava and shooting meteors from its wings, but hey, what are you gonna do. Nice design, and I really like the above ground/aquatic contrast. Dah'ren Mohran I have yet to be convinced this isn't a fairly lazy Jhen Mohran knock-off. Nice design, true, but if you're going to make new monsters, I feel they should probably have more to distinguish them from the ones you've already seen. Basically the only new monster in MH4 I thought was a bit underwhelming. Dalamadur I can never spell that right. Anyway, I really like this monster. I like snakes in general, so I'm a big fan of this guy's design. The fight is a little odd, admittedly - it always will be against something this big - but it's varied enough. Bites, fireballs, crackling lightning, etc. Shagaru Magara Well, it's just the adult form of Gore Magala, so I'm already a fan of the design (and I quite like the black/white contrast between the two species). The fight also looks like great fun - intense, full on, virus balls, grab attacks, all that stuff. Kirin Subspecies I don't like Kirin much, mostly due to the bouncing weapons and annoying AoE lightning attacks. I haven't fought the Subspecies, but I think I'd enjoy it more; the ice spires look less infuriating than the lightning bolts. I think it looks slightly out of place in the Unknown Great Forest, though. Rukodiora I like Rukodiora a lot. It takes the fairly basic Elder Dragon template - four legs, two wings, some kind of aura - but does something unique and interesting with the whole magnetism thing. It looks like a very fun fight, it has a great design, and I love the little touches, like how it drags itself along the ground when paralysed. Rebidiora Not as a big a fan; it seems a little too similar to Rukodiora for my tastes, though having never fought it I'm not in the best position to judge. Shanthien 'Final Fantasy' design is the phrase I hear used a lot to describe Shanthien, but to be honest I quite like it myself. Floating, light, ethereal - it's certainly unique, and I just really like the blue/grey contrast with jade ornamentation. And the hair running along the tail. The fight itself looks interesting as well, lots of physical attacks (a few Leviathan based) as well as lots of Thunder everywhere. Disufiroa This guy is very 'love it or hate it'. I can see both sides of the argument - he is fairly ridiculous and over-the-top even by Frontier standards, but I do think the spectacle of the fight is just astonishing - ice, fire, water flying all over the place. And he has a nice - if Alatreon-inspired- design as well. What do you think? Questions *Which is your favourite? Least favourite? *Which do you want to see back in future games? *How would you improve your least favourites? Category:Blog posts Category:Discussion of the Week Blogs